For example, as disclosed in PTL1, a connector in which a substrate is attached to an inside of a housing of the connector that is comprised of synthesis resin is known. Such a kind of connector embedded with the substrate is fabricated by inserting the substrate into the housing after the housing and the substrate are manufactured separately. In addition, the housing is provided therein with a crush rib which fixes the substrate by pressing and crushing at an edge of the substrate when the substrate is inserted.